


Mistletoe

by ughdotcom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “Did… did you put up mistletoe?” Jeremy stuttered. Rich nodded, a wide grin on his face. “It’s Halloween! It isn’t winter, so it isn’t even valid.”





	Mistletoe

Jeremy and Michael stood in the corner at Jake’s Halloween party. It was after the squip, and the party was much smaller, now just Jake, Rich, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Christine, Jeremy, and Michael.

Jeremy’s relationship with Christine hadn’t worked out, and now she had figured out she was aro/ace. Jeremy was fine with its ending, because he had discovered feelings for another person.

Michael.

A lot of the other people in the, as it had been dubbed, squip squad had ended up with their best friends. Jake and Rich, Brooke and Chloe. Jeremy didn’t think it was fair that he and Michael had remained just that: best friends. But he wasn’t complaining. He was lucky to have Michael as a friend, especially after what had happened at last year’s party.

Michael was laughing at something he had just said, mildly high. He was really close to Jeremy, and Jeremy could just lean in and… no. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t ruin their friendship  _ again _ .

Then Rich, from the couch, spoke. “Hey, nerds, look up.” And look up they did.

“Did… did you put up mistletoe?” Jeremy stuttered. Rich nodded, a wide grin on his face. “It’s Halloween! It isn’t winter, so it isn’t even valid.”

And then Michael was kissing him. Michael. Was. Kissing.  _ Him _ . By the time Jeremy had realized what was going on Michael had pulled back. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I know how you feel about consent and you’re straight and you probably don’t even like me like that..”

“You fucking  _ idiot _ .” Jeremy said, pulling Michael back in for another kiss.

From the couch Rich snapped a photo.


End file.
